


Wreck Him

by xXKrimsonRoseXx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hybrid Harry, Hybrid Louis, Hybrid Niall, Hybrid Zayn, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXKrimsonRoseXx/pseuds/xXKrimsonRoseXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where hybrids are common, Louis is the epitome of innocence. When the hybrid!Harry catches his eye, Harry is determined to wreck that innocence. While Zayn feels quite the same about Louis' best friend Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wreck Him

Blissful peace was all that Louis knew as he floated in a state of unconsciousness. There were no thoughts, or pictures, or sounds. There was just silence and it was perfect. It was something he only got to experience at only this time, considering how boisterous and energetic his close friend seemed to be. Louis cherished these moments but also knew they didn’t last long. Which was proven to him as he was thrown from his peace by a heavy object landing on his torso. Groaning, he curled himself into a ball, squinting his eyes open to see what the offensive object was. Laying at his side, grinning deviously up at him, was a certain blonde haired kitten hybrid. A low growl sounded in his chest as Louis rolled over, facing away from his friend.   
“Lou! It’s time to get up! We have to get to school!” The blonde exclaimed, plastering himself to Louis’ back, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy’s middle. Louis groaned once again, burying his face in his pillow. He could feel his fluffy, dark brown and caramel swirled tail twitch in agitation and his dark brown ears lay flat against his scalp. Just as he was beginning to fall back into his blissful state, he felt something beginning to tickle the tip of his nose. Huffing irritatedly, he peeked his eyes open and noticed his friend’s white fluffy tail close to his face. As he was contemplating whether or not to bite the white appendage in front of him, he felt soft fingers gently stroking his ears. Almost instantly a soft purr resonated from his chest.  
“C’mon Lou Lou, you gotta get up or else we’ll be late. Liam’s gonna be here soon to pick us up.” His friend said in a soft voice. Sighing in defeat, Louis finally sat up, before standing and stretching his arms far above his head, his back arching and rising up onto his tip toes. Relaxing and dropping his hands down to his sides, he sighed happily. Turning around and facing the grinning blonde on his bed, he raised an eyebrow.  
“What, Niall?” Louis asked, his voice heavy with sleep. Niall just shook his head.  
“Your hair is funky.” Niall answered with a giggle that turned into a laugh as Louis squeaked and ran to the bathroom. Frowning at his reflection, he quickly began to run a damp comb through his hair, mindful of his ears. Once his fringe was fixed he sauntered back to his room, smiling at Niall curled up on his bed, phone tucked in his hands. Quickly getting dressed, he dragged Niall down to the kitchen where his mother was waiting with two glasses of warm milk resting on the counter. Pressing a kiss to her cheek, Louis immediately grabbed his glass, purring in content at his delicious beverage. Niall seemed content as well, as he lapped up his drink. Jay smiled at the two hybrids as she bid them luck as a car horn started honking outside. After grabbing their bookbags, the two boys ran out to Liam’s car. Louis hopped into the front while Niall grumbled about being in the back. Feeling more awake after his morning drink, Louis was in a much more chipper mood than before.  
“Morning Li!” He exclaimed, ears flicking excitedly. The boy in question grinned over at his hybrid friend.   
“Morning Lou. Morning, Niall!” The non-hybrid boy said, smiling through the mirror at the boy in back. Niall didn’t respond, simply continuing with grumbling in irritation. Louis turned in his seat, gripping onto the head rest as Liam began driving.  
“C’mon Ni! Don’t be so glum! You can sit up front tomorrow! Promise.” Louis said with a tone of finality at the end of his speech. Niall seemed to perk up a bit at this, looking into his friend’s greenish blue eyes and nodding. Soon after Niall was chatting happily from the back, his cheerful mood once again making it’s appearance. Liam never really got the chance to say his input, finding it much more amusing to listen to the two hybrids’ energetic conversations. Their conversations would quickly change topics and the boys never seemed to run out of air, saying everything in one breath. As soon as Liam parked his car, the two boys bounced out of it, linking their arms together while waiting for Liam to get out. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, Liam exited his car, and walked beside the hybrids as they began to enter the school. Louis was quick to intertwine his tail with Niall’s as they walked into the school. The blonde let out a soft purr as he tightened his tail around his friend’s. Once they entered the school, Liam was quickly swept away by couple of his other friends, leaving the two hybrids to walk to their first class alone. Louis and Niall proceeded to their first class of the day, Math, ignoring the few strangle looks they got from the non-hybrid students. Those students just didn’t understand a hybrid’s need for affection. Sitting at a desk near the back, the boys talked quietly to each other, not really paying any attention as the teacher began to go over the syllabus for the class. Just as the teacher was about to launch into a speech about what he expects from the students, a tattoo covered hybrid sauntered into the room. His black hair was styled up into a sleek quiff, his sharply pointed, dark burnt auburn ears stood proudly atop his head. His lips seemed to be permanently set in a sneer.   
“Mr. Malik. Nice of you to finally join us.” The teacher said, shooting the boy a dirty look. The boy in question simply raised an eyebrow, his hazel eyes narrowing dangerously. His dark auburn tail, with a white tip, twitched in irritation as did his ears.   
“Please, take a seat.” The teacher mumbled, looking away from the hybrid. He just turned and stalked slowly to a seat in the back. Niall seemed to wake up at this point.  
“Lou! Lou! That’s Zayn! That’s the Zayn Malik.” Niall exclaimed, gripping Lou’s arm, shaking it vigorously. Louis laughed lightly at his friend’s antics.  
“I know, Ni.” He said, rolling his eyes. Niall finally stopped shaking his arm, simply glaring at him.  
“No, I don’t think you do. That’s THE Zayn fucking Malik!” Niall said forcefully, his nails digging into Louis’ soft skin, causing his to hiss lightly. Yanking his arm away, he nursed it against his chest.  
“I know! He’s the guy you’ve been wanting to fuck for ages now.” Louis grumbled, rubbing his throbbing arm gently. Niall spluttered in indignation, reeling back in his seat, his ears twitching wildly.   
“What?! No! I mean...That’s...what?!” Niall babbled flapping his arms around. Louis let out a soft giggle at his friend’s reaction. Niall finally just huffed and slouched into his seat, crossing his arms over his chest.   
The rest of the class passed quickly, as did the day and suddenly, Louis found himself in his English class by himself, as Niall attended an Art class that Zayn coincidentally had as well. Louis was content with staying in the back of the class by himself, daydreaming. His tail was sat in his lap as he absentmindedly ran his fingers through the soft fur. His mindless dreaming was broken by the door to the classroom being pushed open. The teacher’s sentence was cut short and she turned towards the lanky figure standing in the doorway. He slowly sauntered in, his movements languid but calculated. His tall figure was fitted with tight, black clothing, setting off the pale cream color of his skin. A mass of dark brown curls sat on top of his head, the front just slightly slicked back to be off of his forehead. His hair nearly concealed the sharply pointed, dark ashy grey ears. His tail, a dark ashy grey as well, swung lazily behind him. A slight scowl was set upon his sculpted, light pink lips.  
“You must be the new student. What’s your name, love?” The teacher said, smiling softly. The hybrid looked at her, his eyebrow raised slightly.  
“Harry Styles.” The rough, baritone voice slid passed his sinful lips. A shiver ran up Louis’ spine but he refused to think anything of it.   
“Well, Mr. Styles, go ahead and sit anywhere you’d like. There’s no seating chart.” She said, Harry gave no indication that he heard her, simply turning and walking further into the class. He scanned the open seats, thinking about where he would sit. Suddenly, Louis found himself staring into those bright green eyes, that swirled dangerously, the depth seeming endless along with something dark swimming within those depths. Louis felt something in his gut twist, but he forcibly ignored it, quickly adverting his eyes.


End file.
